


Strength

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [8]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, superm as superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Taeyong is just a regular guy living in SM City, home to the best team of superheroes in the world.After getting in trouble, he unexpectedly meets one of them.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, minor dojae - Relationship, minor taekai - Relationship
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 19
Kudos: 115





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> **this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes the tarot. they can all be read independently.**
> 
> hello and welcome to another episode of taeten's multiple reincarnations!
> 
> of course this one was coming. superm as superheroes, the avengers of kpop. the idea has been in my head since i started writing about them and i'm glad i finally did! it turned out nice, i think. i grew up watching superhero movies and cartoons, and i obviously kept up with the marvel mcu and netflix series. so there are many intentional nods to it, even if they are mild. i hope you guys like it.

  
  


Taeyong is just an average twenty-five year old guy. A simple SM City citizen, single, working as a freelance designer, living in a small studio apartment in a not so nice neighborhood. But that's the only thing he can afford and the people are nice. He values his relationships a lot, probably because he lost his parents at a young age.

So Taeyong is sort of protective of his neighbors. He starts helping the old ladies carry their groceries and saving the cats that get stuck on high windows. One night, he saves Doyoung who lives across the hall from getting mugged at the entrance of their building. Because Taeyong has training in self defense and martial arts, the robber ends up running away. 

"Wow, those were some incredible moves" says Doyoung, still stunned as they ride up the elevator.

"Thanks" says Taeyong shyly. 

"When did you learn that?"

"Started as a teenager" he explains. "I was bullied a lot so my guardian put me in a class."

"Well, it worked" chuckles Doyoung. "Jaehyun will be grateful I still have the watch he gave me."

"That's your…?"

"Fiancé" smiles Doyoung.

"Cool" Taeyong smiles back.

They reach their doors.

"You should come over for dinner some time" proposes Doyoung.

"No, there's no need…"

"I insist, please. Jaehyun will want to meet you."

"Alright" concedes Taeyong. "Thanks, Doyoung."

"Thank you. And goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day, Doyoung and Taeyong try to file a police report.

"We can write it down, but there's not much we can do. We are already backed up here."

"But this keeps happening. There's probably a gang running around our neighborhood" says Taeyong.

"Hey, kid, if it's so serious why don't you call the Super6?" says another one, making the officers cackle. "Maybe you can join them too."

"Let's just leave" says Doyoung. "Thanks, officer."

Taeyong follows him out, huffing frustrated. Even if he called, it's not like Super6 would come. They have bigger fish to fry, like solving international conflicts. 

The Super6 are a group of powerful superheroes from all over the world, whose headquarters is based in Taeyong's city. They are composed of:

Scarlet, their leader with stark silver hair, who flies and controls destructive red beams with his hands. 

Indigo, second in command, who is large, strong and - obviously - fights with blue magnetic energy.

Hummingbird, who can explode anything with his voice - and he actually can sing very well too.

Deathdrop, tall and pretty smile, popular with the ladies, he can jump up and drop down effortlessly, smashing whatever he touches. 

Cheetah Boy, the youngest, popular among kids, has abilities of a feline but to a fatal degree. He's often seen bouncing around the high buildings of SM City.

And last but not least, Golden Ray. He's the last addition to the team, discovered in Thailand. Taeyong has a soft spot for him, because he was not received well by the public, even if he was just as strong as the others, maybe even more. Besides the leader, he's the only one that can fly. His other powers involve shooting and manipulating light beams. His armor is a white and gold jumpsuit, a sun embroidered on his left chest. His hair is blond but there's a rumor it was black before he got his powers. 

On top of that, they all are incredibly strong and have increased regeneration, among other super skills. After all, they are the best of the best. There are other superheroes in the world but not all are invited to be in SM City, to be a part of Super6. They were assembled with their combining strengths to be the top security and protection team on Earth. 

"And of course sell a lot of toys to the kids" says Jaehyun, as they drink in a coffee shop nearby.

"It's fine. We'll manage" says Doyoung.

"Doyo, I don't wanna manage. I want you safe…" says Jaehyun, pulling him close. "Maybe you should stop working overtime for a while."

"How are we gonna save for the wedding?"

"We'll find another way" says Jaehyun.

Taeyong watches this with a heavy heart. He doesn't want anyone in the 127 building or his neighborhood to feel afraid to walk around. It's unfair. Everyone should be free to come and go.

He's sitting at his computer at night, biting his nail, wondering what is the solution to all of it, when it clicks. If the police and Super6 can't help, he might as well take matters into his own hands. He can just do some surveillance and investigation to find out more about the band of criminals that keeps targeting his neighborhood. When he has their profile, he can strike at them separately, trying to scare them off. He'll use a vest under his clothes to be safe. 

Taeyong moves from his thoughtful position and grabs his mouse, opening his browser and a notepad. He makes a list of everything he needs and might use, then orders it online. He walks to the window of his apartment and looks down at the street. He has a good feeling about this, even if it seems crazy.

  
  


*

  
  


Ten slides away from the public with his breath heaving. Conferences or any kind of public appearances still makes him nervous. He hurries to their impromptu locker room and gets in.

He almost trips on Lucas' long legs as he sits on the couch, sucking face with a woman and a man, his big hands on each of their asses. Ten doesn't know how Lucas does it. If there's anything that he can do better than jump, is getting laid. The costume really helps though, a jumpsuit showing his muscular arms, in a green almost black, along with his eye mask to hide his identity of course. That one he can't take off even during sex.

Ten makes his way to the mirrors and sits down besides Mark, who's playing on his Nintendo and sipping his watermelon juice, full face mask pulled up til his nose only. Ten was positively surprised when he met Mark. On top of being a sweet kid, he's a prodigy, a genius that built his first armor at fifteen years old and went out to defend his neighborhood. Of course now he uses the armor the company gives him. A full black jumpsuit and mask, with translucent cheetah print all over it that gets caught in the light. It is very pretty. 

Two chairs down from Mark is Baekhyun. He's drinking from his opaque tumblr so that means he's mixing alcohol in there. When Ten joined the Super6, the greatest team on Earth, he didn't think one of them would be an alcoholic. Well, considering the other is a functional nymphomaniac, it wasn't so surprising. Baekhyun sits back in his deep blue jumpsuit, that mimics the color and feeling of hummingbird feathers so well. He is great with the public, always cheerful and loud. But backstage, it is lights off.

Mark finishes his drink and puts it away. The door opens with a bang. It's Taemin, followed by Kai.

"This is not what we agreed on" barks Taemin. 

"Scarlet, calm down" says Kai. 

Whatever happened to make Taemin angry, has his energy all fired up. Ten can feel it from where he's standing. 

"For fuck's sake, Lucas. Keep it in the hotel room.  _ Out _ !" yells Taemin and Lucas leads his conquests out the door.

Kai gets his hands on Taemin's shoulders and massages them.

"I need my detox juice. Where's the service lady?" asks Taemin.

"You just kicked her out" says Baekhyun, scrolling his phone, uninterested.

"Lucas was kissing her" says Mark trying not to chuckle.

"FUCK!" 

With the scream, Taemin shoots from his palm at the wall, leaving a small crater in it. Kai turns him around.

"I'll make your juice, okay?" he says and kisses Taemin. "Relax, baby."

"Okay that's my queue" Baekhyun gets up. "Don't wanna watch you two have sex. I'll be at the bar if anyone wants to join or needs me."

"I'll head out too. Got a hot date and they are waiting for me" smiles Lucas.

"I'm going to my room" announces Mark.

Ten gets up and follows them, not wanting to be left alone with the couple. Whatever problem Taemin is mad about will come up later, if it is important. As the leader, he wields a lot of responsibility and ends up as a protective shield for the others.

Out of the room, he doesn't know what to do as each goes their separate ways. So he dusts off his armor, walks out of the hotel and shoots up into the sky. He's out of sight in a second, taking in the sun and Dubai's skyline. Ten takes a deep breath and proceeds to fly around, anywhere he pleases. He loves that he gets these moments of freedom even on top of his duties as a superhero. And there are lots of them.

Ten just thought there would be more fighting crime and less photo ops. 

Turns out, they did a lot more talking than anything else. And Ten gets that diplomacy is good, but what about the criminals out in the streets of SM City? They are deemed too unimportant and lowly for Super6. The police should handle them. Super6 should worry about the big things. Except, there has been no big thing since Ten joined. He never fought alongside his members. That's weird to think about. He also never bonded with them, not really. Taemin and Kai live in their own busy world, behind a curtain. Baekhyun is a good company for a drink, but that is it. Ten thinks something is wrong with him. He used to be the leader in the beginning of Super6, but he stepped down. Lucas tried to hit on Ten once but got rejected and that was it, he's too busy collecting warm bodies. Mark is a nice kid, but he is that, a kid, about to turn eighteen, when Ten is already twenty-four. Now, he lives alone, far from his country, without friends and family. It gets lonely sometimes.

  
  


*

Taeyong visits Doyoung and Jaehyun's apartment to discuss some things.

"They meet at a warehouse a couple blocks up from here. And this is their territory. They've been mugging people and robbing stores all along the main street" explains Taeyong. "I talked to Haechan’s dad and his shop has been hit three times in two months. This gang is running wild because they know no one will punish them."

Doyoung has his jaw dropped.

"And you figured all this out by watching the street from our rooftop?"

"And asking around."

"You did more than the police already," says Jaehyun. 

"What are you going to do with it? Take it to the cops?" asks Doyoung.

"And what? Have them sit on it and do nothing? No" scuffs Taeyong.

"Tae, there is no way you act alone on this, please" says Doyoung. "You already did enough for us and the building, we don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I'm not gonna act alone" says Taeyong. "That's why I'm here. I just need someone to keep an eye on me while I scare them away."

Doyoung is looking at him like he's crazy. 

"How will you scare them away?" asks Jaehyun.

"I have their patterns now, sort of. I can predict where they'll hit and try to intervene."

"Please, don't do that. They have guns, Taeyong" insists Doyoung.

"I know how to disarm a gun, it's fine. And I have a bulletproof vest" explains Taeyong.

"So what do you need us to do?" asks Jaehyun.

"I feel like I'm the only sane person here…" Doyoung rubs his eyes.

"I need someone to watch over me from afar, just to make sure I'm okay. If I'm not, call the cops and an ambulance, no need to engage. We can set up spots where you can watch from the rooftop or your apartment" says Taeyong. 

"You have gone crazy" declares Doyoung.

"Baby, stop" Jaehyun puts an arm around Doyoung's shoulders. "What's the alternative? Let these fuckers run our street and harm us? Hell no. I wanna help, Taeyong."

Taeyong smiles.

"Fine, guess I'm beaten" sighs Doyoung. "If you get hurt, I'm pulling the plug on it." 

"You mean seriously hurt" says Taeyong.

Jaehyun laughs and Doyoung grunts.

So they set a date and a spot. Taeyong is waiting near one of the convenience stores that he thinks will get robbed again. On the first two days, nothing happens, he just spends a lot of time talking to Jaehyun on the walkie-talkie. 

But on the third day, a familiar face shows up. Taeyong remembers all of them by now. He prepares himself with a deep breath and walks into the store after him, pretending to browse at the shelves just like him. He stays calm. When the robber moves to the register, with a hand inside his coat, Taeyong knows what happens next.

"Clear everything and put it in a bag! Come on, hurry up!"

Taeyong approaches him, hands up.

"Hey."

"W-what? Stay the fuck away man! Or I'll shoot!" he says.

"It's okay" Taeyong says calmly. "You should leave."

"What did you say? Fuck off" He points the gun at Taeyong.

In a split second, Taeyong snatches the gun away and strikes him in the nose. He falls back, grunting, while Taeyong disassembles the gun. The man crawls back and runs away from the shop. The cashier is looking at Taeyong agape. 

"Let's hope he doesn't come back" he just smiles awkwardly and leaves.

Taeyong throws the gun parts in the sewer and goes home.

"You were amazing!" yells Jaehyun as soon as he steps out of the elevator.

Taeyong chuckles, embarrassed.

Doyoung is right behind his fiance with a strange expression.

"Let's get inside and crack open a beer" Jaehyun ushers Taeyong in.

They sit on the couch.

"What is it?" Taeyong asks Doyoung. 

"You really were amazing."

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"Because now you'll keep doing it" sighs Doyoung.

Jaehyun hands them beers.

"Doyo, relax for once" he sits close beside him. "Let's celebrate that the bad guys got their asses kicked."

Doyoung sighs. "Okay."

Jaehyun smiles and kisses his cheek. Taeyong is just happy they are happy. And relieved to not have been shot.

"Taeyong, you did more than the police and Super6. Who needs their useless asses anyways?" spouts Jaehyun.

"Careful, maybe they will hear you" jokes Taeyong.

"Only if they can hear me from Dubai," says Jaehyun. "Haven't you read the news? They are yet on another humanitarian and diplomatic mission to solve the Middle Eastern conflict. But they never actually do anything, they just talk and wave for photos and fans."

"Well, it's not like they can just act, Jae," says Doyoung. "There are strict international laws that prevent superheroes from just running around and meddling in any country's business. Otherwise it would be a mess."

"I just think that, if you have the power to right a wrong, you should do something," says Jaehyun.

Taeyong regards him, words striking true to his core. He believes it and he believes he can do something positive in his neighborhood, even if it's minimal. That's why Taeyong continues what he's doing, knowing the risks. He manages to stop four more robberies and two muggings in the next month. 

That's when everything stops. Taeyong wonders if they actually did it. Jaehyun celebrates, but Doyoung remains skeptical. A couple weeks go by. 

And it's one night, when Taeyong is going home alone with bags of groceries, a little bit unprepared, that it happens. 

Two men jump him, pulling him into the alley.

"Stop! Let me go!" he tries to fight them but they are strong.

He's thrown on the floor.

"Is this him?"

"I don't know, I can't get a good look at him."

Big hands grab Taeyong by the chin forcefully.

"Oh yeah. That's the fucker."

Taeyong is surrounded by five men. He gets up. They are all familiar faces from the gang. He’s screwed. He’s got his walkie-talkie but there is no way he can call Jaehyun and Doyoung in time and they might not even be near it.

“So you’re the little fucker that’s been getting in our business?”

“He costs us five handguns.”

“I can’t believe he’s so small.”

“He needs to learn a lesson.”

Taeyong takes a punch in the face, and then one in the gut. He drops to his knees, bent over. This is it, his only chance. He presses the talk button on the walkie inside his vest.

“JAEHYUN, 911!” he yells.

Someone kicks him to the ground and turns him around, hands slip inside his hoodie, taking the walkie-talkie. They step on it, shattering to pieces.

“What the hell is this?”

“Dude’s all geared up.”

They laugh.

“Ridiculous” another kick to his side. His mouth tastes like metal.

“Get up you piece of shit. Show us your kung fu tricks.”

More laughs. Taeyong gets up slowly and spits blood on the floor.

“Fuck you all” he says.

He knows he's screwed. He knows he's going down. But he's not going down without a fight. Maybe he can stall. Maybe Jaehyun or Doyoung heard him and they are sending help. He's just a couple blocks from home. Maybe someone will listen or see and come.

"Beat this fucker up."

Taeyong manages to deflect a punch coming right at him and counterattack, throwing him to the floor. A knife slashes at him and gets caught in the fabric of his hoodie, but it doesn’t go through his Kevlar vest. Someone hits him from behind, right in the kidney, and Taeyong stumbles to the side. He rolls away and tries to get some distance from them. Another one comes at him and he dodges, making him trip in the process. Taeyong has one advantage: he’s small. Which means smaller target, harder to hit, lighter, faster. Gangsters are all bulky and tall and have a hard time keeping up with him. So they start losing their patience after falling face down trying to catch and hit Taeyong.

One of them pulls out a gun and cocks it.

“Get away from him” warns the guy to his other partners.

Taeyong puts his hands up.  _ Not the head _ , he thinks,  _ not the head _ . 

The shooter is looking right at him and then he’s not. His eyes go up behind him. All the others start scrambling, scared, until the shooter runs away too. Taeyong frowns, confused, and takes a deep breath that makes his entire body hurt. He grunts and turns around.

That’s when he sees it.

It looks like an angel at first.

Glowing and flying up in the air, a white figure, with eyes and palms shining gold. The figure is looking at him.

“H-holy shit!” yells Taeyong, terrified, falling on his back.

When the figure stops glowing and levitates to the floor is the moment Taeyong realizes this is Golden Ray. He’s smiling at him, immaculate jumpsuit and mask just like Taeyong’s seen on the tv, but somehow much more beautiful. Taeyong’s jaw drops.

“I guess I showed up right on time” Golden Ray gets close and kneels beside him. “Why is a guy like you getting beat up by five people?”

“A-A guy like me?” Taeyong is having trouble with words.

“You seem pretty innocent yourself. Them, not so much” he says. “Call it a superhero hunch.”

Taeyong just nods, unable to take his eyes off Golden Ray’s face, so close to him. It is just surreal. He’s seen him on the media multiple times and now he’s standing right in front of him.

“Here, let me get you up.”

Golden Ray takes Taeyong in his lap and sets him standing up delicately, like it’s nothing. 

“Thanks” says Taeyong.

He moves to take his groceries, at least the ones that weren’t ruined. That’s when he bends over and cofs some more blood. 

“It looks like you need a hospital,” says Golden Ray. “Let me take you.”

“No, no hospitals,” says Taeyong. “I’m fine.”

“At least let me give you a ride home” says the superhero. “Where do you live?”

“Main street, 127. Apartment 1001” he says.

Taeyong doesn’t even consider denying his help. He just needs to be in his bed with a bottle of painkillers beside him as soon as possible. So he grabs his bags and Golden Ray picks him up effortlessly. In the blink of an eye, he’s above the buildings and can see the skyline of the city. It’s incredible and distracts him from his pain. 

“The window near the fire escape is open,” he explains.

They get there fast and Golden Ray deposits him on the couch.

“Thanks. Seriously.”

“You’re welcome” he walks to the nearest lightswitch to turn it on. “Wow. What’s that?”

It’s the gang info, lots of pictures and papers covering a wall. Taeyong is taking off his hoodie with difficulty.

“Nothing, just… research for work.”

Golden Ray walks up to it, hand on the chin. Taeyong opens his vest and removes it with a grunt, putting it aside.

“These are some of the guys that were beating you up… You have pictures of them robbing stores.”

Taeyong is now taking off his shirt, unbothered by the stranger in his apartment. He looks at himself, full of bruises. Golden Ray walks up to him.

“Don’t tell me you are a vigilante?” asks the superhero.

“No, I’m not” lies Taeyong. But he doesn’t consider himself one anyway.

He gets up and goes into the bathroom to pick up his painkillers.

“You don’t look so good” remarks Golden Ray. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take you to the hospital?”

Taeyong grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and takes a couple pills.

“No. It’s fine. But thanks for everything.”

He falls down on the couch, holding his stomach.

“What’s your name?” Golden Ray floats to his side.

“Taeyong. What’s your name?” he says, taking a good look at him for the first time, without shock or fear.

One can tell he’s pretty, even with a mask over half his face. His nose is small with a graceful arch, his lips are pink, his eyes are almond shaped and dark, and his skin in itself seems to be golden, although it isn’t actually shining like it was in the alley. It’s like on top of being a superhero, Golden Ray could be a supermodel.

“You know I can’t tell you that,” he smiles.

“I know” Taeyong smiles back.

He coffs again on his hand and there’re specs of blood.

“Taeyong, I don’t think you understand the extent of your injuries.”

“I just need some sleep and I’ll be fine” he dismisses it. “It’s okay, Mr. Golden Ray. You saved my life already. Thank you.”

“As a superhero, I can’t leave you like this,” says Golden Ray.

He puts his gloved hand on top of Taeyong’s. Then, a golden light starts shining from it and Taeyong startles. Suddenly, he starts feeling better, his pain disappearing.

“What happened?”

“I healed you” he says, like it’s obvious.

“But how? You don’t have healing powers…”

“Not that anyone knows of” mutters Golden Ray. “It’s not ‘profitable’ or ‘marketable’, so it’s a secret. And now you know it.”

Taeyong’s looking at him with complete disbelief.

“Which means you can tell me your little vigilante secret and I won’t tell anyone” Golden Ray smiles a radiant smile.

And Taeyong feels duped but also grateful and enchanted. It’s a lot of feelings at the same time. His stomach suddenly growls and he realizes he’s been shirtless for a while. He covers himself.

“Sorry. Guess I’m hungry.”

“You know what? Me too! Why don’t we order some pizzas and talk while we eat?” suggest Golden Ray, floating to the middle of the open space apartment. “What flavors do you like?”

Taeyong gets up, just going with the flow, trying not to question the fact that a member of Super6 just casually wants to hang out over pizzas at his place after saving him.

“Hawaiaan” he answers, taking fresh clothes from the closet.

“What? Who likes fruit on pizza? Why would you ruin it?”

“It’s sweet and salty. It’s delicious” chuckles Taeyong. “You don’t like fruit?”

“Fruit is appalling. Fruit is not food.”

“Okay. Order anything you want” laughs Taeyong. “I need a shower, make yourself at home.”

Not that he needed to say that, because Golden Ray is already looking inside his fridge.

Taeyong strips and gets in the shower, exhaling loudly. He scrubs himself away from all the dirt and presses down on his ribs, which he knows were broken and hurting before. Now, they seem perfectly fine. He still can’t believe it. If Golden Ray has secret powers, does it mean the other five have too? 

Out in some clean comfortable clothes, Taeyong sees Golden Ray evaluating the gang info board.

“Okay. So you got me. I am sort of a vigilante” he confesses, crossing his arms. “But I didn’t ask for help.”

“Well you  _ were _ going to get shot earlier” says Golden Ray. “You were lucky I heard something strange on my way home.”

“I was wearing a vest, so any bullet that wasn’t to the head probably wouldn’t kill me” says Taeyong. “But thanks anyway.”

Golden Ray smiles, clearly having fun.

“Okay, I’m sorry, it’s just that this matters to me. It’s my neighborhood. We went to the police and they did nothing” vents Taeyong.

“I get it. You wanna right the wrongs” says Golden Ray, walking towards him.

“Yes. You get it” he’s relieved. “But yeah, you’re right. I’m in way too deep. If they find me again I’m dead.”

Taeyong sighs.

“Not if we find them first.”

“What?”

“We catch them and give them a beating they won’t forget. Hand them over to the police” says Golden Ray, staring at Taeyong.

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious” he says. “Sorry, is it too soon?”

“Shut up” says Taeyong and when he starts laughing, Golden Ray laughs with him.

They do it like it’s nothing, like it’s natural. And Taeyong allows himself to think it is.

The pizzas arrive and Taeyong explains the details to Golden Ray. Together, they come up with ideas on how to ambush them at their warehouse and the right moment to strike. 

“Actually, it’s late, we can talk more in the morning,” says Taeyong.

“Sure. I’ll take the couch.”

“You’re staying?” Taeyong is confused.

“Of course. I can’t leave you unattended after that beating. Even if I healed you, what if something happens? We shouldn’t risk it.”

“O-Okay.”

They clean everything up.

“Do you need, er, pajamas?”

“No, it’s fine. This suit is like a second skin, it’s super comfortable, breathable” says Golden Ray, sitting on the couch. “Come, feel it.”

He extends his arm to Taeyong, who hesitates, but touches it. It’s soft and malleable.

“What about the mask?”

“The mask too” smiles Golden Ray. 

He takes Taeyong’s hand and puts it on the side of his face. Taeyong holds his breath. His skin is softer than the fabric and for some reason it sends chills up Taeyong’s skin. He feels for the mask and takes back his hand.

“Well, my couch is comfortable for once. Goodnight, Golden Ray.”

“Goodnight, Taeyong.”

  
  


*

Ten wakes up at dawn. He rolls around a bit, not wanting to get up. But then curiosity strikes and he floats up and over Taeyong, who’s peacefully asleep in his bed. Ten check his temperature, heart beat, breathing. He still seems fine, healed. It just had been so long since he used his abilities, he didn’t know if they really worked anymore. Apparently they do. Ten wishes he could use them more often, but it’s forbidden. He’s relying on Taeyong to keep it a secret. Maybe it seemed crazy to trust a stranger he found on the street, but Ten just went with his gut and it tells him Taeyong is a good guy.

Floating all the way to the kitchen, Ten looks inside the cupboards, searching for breakfast food. There is a chocolate chip pancake mix, which is something he hasn’t eaten in a long time, so he decides to make them. There is also coffee and a coffee machine, so he gets that running. 

Ten is in the process of it, when Taeyong starts showing signs of waking up. He tosses around in his bed a couple times, then he sits up, rubbing his eyes. He looks at Ten and hops off the bed, yawning while walking in his direction.

“Good morning,” says Ten.

“Good morning,” says Taeyong. “Pancakes?”

“I thought it would be nice,” smiles Ten.

“It’s very nice. How can I help?”

“You can set the table.”

Taeyong does that. Ten takes the stacks of pancakes and they start to eat.

“This is great. Thanks" says Taeyong.

"I should be thanking you. I haven't sat down to have breakfast with someone in so long."

"Really? Why?"

"Usually no time. Or there is no one around" shrugs Ten, trying not to think back to the big house he lives

  1. Alone. 



"Well, you can come have breakfast here" says Taeyong suddenly. "When you can, of course. I know you must be busy with Super6 stuff… I work from home and I'm always around, so just feel free to drop by."

He smiles and Ten smiles too, warm feeling spreading across his chest. 

"Oh, I totally forgot! Super6 stuff…"

Ten floats to the couch to put his shoes and gloves on. 

"I have this thing, but I'll be back…"

"Tonight? We can do a stake out" suggests Taeyong.

"Sure" nods Ten happily. 

He opens the window to the fire escape and Taeyong comes close to say goodbye. 

"Stay inside today" suggests Ten, worried about him. "We don't know what those thugs might do."

"Okay. Have a good… Super6 stuff."

Ten chuckles.

"See you, Taeyong."

He takes up into the air while Taeyong waves him goodbye. Ten smiles one more time before flying away, picking up speed as fast as he can. Fortunately, he's very fast, faster than Taemin, and gets to the headquarters quickly. But because he forgot completely about the meeting, he's still late.

"I'm sorry, guys. I got caught up" says Ten, getting in and sitting down at his chair.

"Ten, it's not like you to be late" says Taemin. "What happened?"

Everyone is looking at him and he's put on the spot. So uncomfortable. 

"I accidentally saw a guy getting beat up and I stopped to help."

"What?" Taemin yelps.

"Ten…" Kai shakes his head.

"They were going to shoot at him! I couldn't just walk away."

"You know the rules, Ten. We don't touch the streets" says Kai.

"I know the rules seem illogical but when Mr. Soo-man curated our group, there was a higher purpose set up" says Taemin.

That's what Ten keeps hearing but he doesn't really know what is this higher purpose yet.

"When I'm off the clock, I'm just Ten aren't I?" he says slowly.

"Yes…" answers Kai, unsure.

"So what I do outside work hours should be my own business too, right?" he argues.

Baekhyun nods approvingly but Taemin looks like he's about to explode something.

"If you do it, and god forbid you do, you do it without your Golden Ray armor" chides Taemin. "And beg Mr. Soo-man doesn't find out, because I don't know how he'll react."

"He won't find out" says Baekhyun in a firm voice. "And no one here is a snitch, I'm hoping."

Everyone stays quiet.

Taemin and Kai sit down and the meeting starts like nothing happened. They go over the report of their Dubai meeting but Ten barely pays attention. More than ever, he feels fired up. He wants to take off his costume and beat those thugs that hurt Taeyong and the people in that neighborhood.

When the meeting is done, Taemin rushes off with Kai by his side. Baekhyun gets up and approaches Ten.

"Nice to see you still got some fire in you" he says.

"Thanks?"

"Don't let them bring you down, Ten" Baekhyun pats his back, then leaves.

Mark just gives him a smile and Lucas offers a thumbs up before they part ways.

Ten is free for the day, so he heads back home. He takes a shower, then a nap. He wakes up to a cooked meal for lunch. They all have staff available in the houses provided by the Soo-man Corporation. He looks at the clock, impatient, wondering when he can get back to Taeyong's, if enough time has passed. He doesn't know the etiquette for this and he has no one to ask. So he decides he is done waiting, puts on some regular clothes and the white mask from his uniform, otherwise he'd be showing his whole face, and that won't do. 

Ten shoots up into the air and in a couple minutes he's floating near Taeyong’s building. He checks to see if there is anyone inside but Taeyong seems to be alone. So Ten lands on the fire escape.

"Hi" he says and Taeyong startles.

"You're here" Taeyong smiles, welcoming.

"I have a day off and was wondering if you wanna fight crime together" he humors him.

Taeyong laughs.

"Come in. I see you are in plain clothes today. What happened?"

"I actually got scolded. Can't use it on non Super6 business. And this operation is off the books" says Ten, floating inside and taking off his shoes, leaving them by the door.

"Really? I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Who needs a jumpsuit anyway when we got a… hoodie" shrugs Ten. 

"What about the mask?" wonders Taeyong.

"Well I can't let you see my face."

"Why not, it's not like I'll tell how you look like to anyone" chuckles Taeyong.

"Shut up" laughs Ten. He knows Taeyong is just teasing him. "The bad guys also can't know who we are. Maybe we should both wear masks, or some other way to cover the face."

"Good point. Maybe a bandana?" suggests Taeyong, sitting on his computer and opening a browser.

"That could work."

"Or a regular face mask" says Taeyong, typing. 

"Do you think they'll hold well while we fight?" wonders Ten.

"Maybe not. Let's order both bandanas and face masks and we can practice before D-day" he says.

"Sounds good" Ten sits on the couch. "So what are we doing today? Besides ordering stuff."

"I was thinking surveillance. See how they react to our encounter from yesterday" says Taeyong. "Then when we understand their new pattern, we can exploit it and catch them."

"Sounds perfect" agrees Ten. "You're really good at this."

"Stop" chuckles Taeyong.

"I'm serious. You are a strategist. The superheroes I've met don't have half your wits and they sure could use it" says Ten sincerely.

Taeyong deflates shyly under the shower of compliments. Ten floats to him and pats his back.

"Come on. Let's start the stake out. Do we have coffee? Sweets? We should order donuts" says Ten. 

"There's coffee. And always a yes for donuts."

They set up on the fire escape, side by side, with a big box of donuts, a thermos of coffee and two binoculars. They watch the streets for hours, talking and joking around. It's incredibly easy hanging out with Taeyong.

"So they really scolded you because you helped me?" asks Taeyong.

"Yes" nods Ten. "There are certain rules in place that prevent us from doing certain things."

"Like saving me."

"Exactly" says Ten.

"That's so weird. A superhero should be free to use their powers to save people" Taeyong frowns.

"That's what I thought when I signed up," sighs Ten. "But that's not how it works here. Back in Thailand that's exactly what I did. Help fight crime."

"Do you miss home?" Taeyong asks gently, glancing at him.

"I do," says Ten, his voice betraying emotions he doesn't wanna show. "Here, I live alone. I don't really have any friends."

"Well, you do have one friend now."

Ten looks at Taeyong and he's smiling. Taeyong picks up a donut and gives it to Ten, then he picks one for himself. He raises it for a cheer.

"To new friends."

Ten smiles.

"New friends."

They bump their donuts.

Ten keeps visiting Taeyong in the next weeks, doing surveillance together or planning out the details of their strike against the gang. When their goods arrive, they go to the terrace to test it out.

"Okay, hit me" says Ten.

Taeyong has a black bandana covering the lower half of his face. He positions himself and throws a punch at Ten, but not really. He misses on purpose.

"Come one, Tae. Really hit me!" says Ten enthusiastically.

"But-"

"It won't hurt me. Just don't put your entire strength on it because you might hurt yourself" explains Ten.

"Okay" he seems unsure.

Taeyong punches Ten in the face, who falls to the ground.

"Oh my god, G, are you alright?" he runs to his side.

That's when Ten topples Taeyong and pins him to the ground. He smiles.

"Gotcha. Is this how you are gonna fight those thugs? You're in need of a lesson."

"Hey, not fair. I obviously worry about you" Taeyong pouts and it's incredibly cute.

"I said you can't hurt me, Taeyong. Not physically anyway" he says, floating and bringing Taeyong with him.

They stop in the air, Ten holding him close, both evaluating each other. Ten sets them down.

"Anyway" Taeyong clears his throat. "I guess the bandana stayed on."

"It sure did."

"Let's try a face mask."

Taeyong changes.

"Okay, really try to take me down" says Ten. "A big movement. I'm holding my strength back."

"Are you?" Taeyong raises his eyebrow. 

"I promise" Ten smiles.

Taeyong tackles him and Ten lands on the ground. They stare at each other, Taeyong's mask falling from one ear.

"Are you letting me pin you down?" Taeyong wonders curiously.

"Of course I am" smiles Ten.

He shoots into the air, holding Taeyong in his arms.

"Woooow!" yelps Taeyong, caught by surprise.

Ten loves his reactions.

"It's okay, I'm not letting you fall" he says as they keep shooting up.

Taeyong wraps his arms around Ten's neck and admires the view from above SM City's skyline.

"Is this what you see everyday?" he asks.

"Yes. Pretty awesome right?" smiles Ten.

"It's amazing."

But Ten is looking at Taeyong's wonder filled face. He's in such awe, big eyes reflecting the stars, jaw dropped. Taeyong realizes this and blushes. 

"Taeyong, I want to show you something."

"What?"

Ten holds him securely in one arm and with the other, he reaches with his hand to unclasp and take off his mask. He puts it in his pocket and looks at Taeyong, who seems completely shocked.

"Am I that ugly?" chuckles Ten.

"Never. You're-"

Taeyong can't finish, moving to touch Ten's cheek. He closes his eyes under the sweet caress, his heart beating fast. 

"I-"

" _ Taeyong, are you there? Over." _

It's Jaehyun on the walkie-talkie. Ten immediately flies them down and unhands Taeyong. He picks the walkie.

"I'm here. Over."

" _It happened again. They robbed_ _Haechan's dad's store. It's a fucking mess. Over._ "

Taeyong sighs.

"Tell them to call the cops, like we agreed. Make the statement and describe what they looked like. Over" instructs Taeyong. 

He runs a hand over his face. Ten bites down his lip, worried for him. 

" _ Okay. Talk to you later. Over and out. _ "

Taeyong puts the walkie away and turns to Ten, who walks towards him. Ten hugs Taeyong tight.

"We are gonna get them."

  
  


*

  
  


D-day has arrived and Taeyong couldn't be more thrilled. He's finally going to take that gang down. And he has a partner with him, a freaking superhero no less. Golden Ray. Not only that, they became great friends and he saw his face… But he wishes he didn't. Because G is way too pretty without the mask, and it's distracting. Taeyong would be lying if he said he didn't find him incredibly attractive. Except, it's not like they can date, right? It's probably against superhero rules or something. So he's trying not to think about it. 

They are setting up in his studio apartment, black clothes, boots and bandanas on both of them, and a bulletproof vest inside Taeyong’s hoodie. He takes a deep breath and looks at G.

“Ready?”

He stares back at him and smiles. “I’ve been dying to kick their asses since that day on the alley.”

Taeyong laughs. G closes the distance between them and puts his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders.

“I’ve got you” he says seriously. “I won’t let you get hurt.”

Taeyong wants to say something but he’s left speechless. G wraps his arms around his neck and they hug tight and intimately. Taeyong shuts his eyes and breaths in Golden Ray’s scent, and it’s comforting. They don’t part for a while, perhaps staying in the embrace longer than two friends would. When they do, it’s slow, and they look deep into each other’s eyes, faces way too close. Taeyong steps back, trying not to embarrass himself. He doesn’t want to ruin things with G, especially now before the strike. They need to focus.

Taeyong smiles awkwardly. 

“We should get going.”

G nods and also smiles.

It’s late at night. The street is empty except for the two of them, walking towards their goal. Tonight is poker night at the gang’s warehouse, and they all meet to play, drink and smoke. It’s the perfect night for the strike, because they won’t be expecting and they’ll all be inebriated to an extent. 

They get to the spot. Both pull up their bandanas up to their noses. Golden Ray can easily bust the door with brute force, so he does it trying to make as little noise as possible, but they know there is probably a guy guarding the door.

“He-!” 

Taeyong is on him in a second, toppling him over and putting him in a headlock. G promptly closes the door again and throws a punch at the thug’s jaw, knocking him out. Taeyong pulls a ziplock from his pocket and ties his hands together, while G takes a piece of cloth that serves as an impromptu muzzle.

Down the corridor is the door to the poker room. They look at each other and nod, walking towards it without making sounds. 

Suddenly a guy comes out of one of the other doors.

“What the-”

G throws a punch and he’s knocked down. Taeyong ties and gags him as G decides to scour the rooms before the main one. They are empty.

The two keep going until the door. G puts his hand on the knob and looks at Taeyong, who nods. They step inside, G first and Taeyong right behind him. At first, the thugs don’t realize someone came in. But then one of them looks over. 

“What kind of Halloween shit is this?”

All of them rise up, some taking their guns out. There are seven around the table and others in the back, drinking. 

“Halloween” G giggles under his breath.

Being so close to him, Taeyong can feel his body heating up. He barely registers when Golden Ray shoots forward and crashes on top of the table, chips, money and drinks flying up all around them. Taeyong locks the door and crouches, doing his job from keeping everyone from going out. He can partially see G doing the rounds and fighting with the thugs, who try to shoot at him and fight back, somewhat. He keeps a lookout, worried, even though there is no need to be worried, because it’s a superhero out there.

Suddenly he sees a guy coming in his direction, trying to keep hidden. Taeyong launches at him as he unholsters his gun and they struggle, falling to the floor. The gun goes off on his stomach and Taeyong screams at the pain. Even though it hits his Kevlar vest, it hurts like hell, especially this close.

In a second, Golden Ray is knocking the guy off him and throwing him against the wall. He kneels beside Taeyong.

“Are you alright?” he asks, voice vibrant from action, his hands way too hot on Taeyong.

“Yeah, get back out there” he nods.

G goes back to take out the remaining guys while Taeyong breathes through the pain, getting up again. He realizes almost everyone is down, the place completely trashed. Effortlessly, G kicks the last guy in the gut.

They did it.

G dashes towards him, pulling down his bandana.

“Tae!” he calls, worried, checking him up.

“It was just a bullet to the vest” Taeyong says but his breathing is ragged and the pain is enough to hinder his movements.

“I got you” says G, putting a hand on his stomach.

It shines gold and the pain goes away. Taeyong closes his eyes with relief.

“Thank you” he says, grabbing G’s hand.

They stare at each other for a moment.

“I-” Taeyong almost starts to say something he might regret.

“We should tie them up before they wake up” says G at the same time.

“Yeah. That’s what I was gonna say” he conjures up a smile.

They get back to work. 

  
  


*

  
  


Ten gets into the superheroes' conference room for their meeting of the day. He sits down, trying to stay under the radar. The rest of them are standing up near the big screens, watching the morning news. Ten just ignores it, keeping a poker face. Taemin turns off the tv and turns around.

“Interesting” he starts, walking towards the table. “Apparently two vigillantes raided a gang’s warehouse last night, beat them and tied them all up. Someone then tipped the police to come collect them. They were all wanted for a long list of offenses.”

Taemin puts his hands on the table. He’s looking at Ten.

“And what about it?” asks Ten, shrugging. 

In a second, Taemin is on top of Ten and they are on the ground, hands on his throat, holding him down. His eyes are flaring red. Ten isn’t scared, although it’s not exactly comfortable.

“Taemin!” Kai yells.

“You little shit” Taemin says, nails digging into Ten’s skin. “What did you do?”

“ _ Enough _ ” says Kai and now he’s wielding his power too, a long blue whip shooting out of his hand and wrapping around Taemin’s wrist. “Snap out of it.”

He pulls Taemin back and off Ten, who sits up and rubs his neck where Taemin’s nails managed to nick him. Lucas and Mark look shocked while Baekhyun seems sort of entertained. 

“He’s gonna ruin everything!” Taemin yells.

“He’s one of us, Taemin” Kai almost begs. “ _ Calm down _ .”

Kai pulls on the blue string that’s connecting them until Taemin is in his arms, only then his red energy starts fading away, but he’s shaking and so is his aura. Something seems off.

“What’s wrong with him?” asks Mark worried, breaking the silence.

Kai sighs, holding Taemin in his arms.

“We’re not sure” he whispers.

“What?” asks Lucas.

“He’s... sick” says Kai and it looks like he’s holding back his tears.

“Sick? We don’t get sick” Lucas shakes his head.

Kai and Baekhyun trade looks.

“Me, Kai and Taemin aren’t like you three” he says. “We were… made. Here.”

“What?” Mark asks, like it must be a joke.

“Mr. Soo-man gave us powers in a laboratory,” explains Baekhyun. “It wasn’t some accident or random DNA mutation like you guys.”

“And why never tell us?” asks Ten, crossing his arms.

“Because we can’t,” says Kai. “We aren’t allowed. Like you aren’t allowed to help those people.”

“No one can prove it was me,” says Ten. “I only used brute force, not my powers.”

“If this story gets bigger Mr. Soo-man will investigate. There are already rumors that a superhero was involved. It will only take some digging to uncover you. And then you’ll be out the door” explains Kai.

He manages to shut Ten up. 

“Wait, hold on. Explain what’s wrong with Taemin?” asks Mark again.

“Whatever they gave him in the lab, not only gave him his abilities, but altered his mind” says Kai. “His mood swings, his anger. That’s when it started. And we’ve been trying to fix it since but nothing works.”

Ten suddenly feels bad for the way he first judged Taemin and Kai, when they were actually going through so much. 

“I’m the only thing that can keep him calm” adds Kai, holding Taemin fondly in his arms. 

  
  


After the disaster of an encounter, everyone ends up leaving. Baekhyun tried to calm them, instructed them to keep quiet and act like nothing happened, especially Ten. But that is impossible for him. He shoots through the sky directly to Taeyong’s home, in desperate need to talk to him. He lands on the fire escape.

“Tae?” 

“Come in!”

Ten lifts the windows and floats inside. Taeyong comes to greet him with a huge smile and a hug. Ten can’t help his fluttering heart as he sees him. When did that become the norm?

“We fucking did it, G” celebrates Taeyong again. “The news is saying they are all going to jail and trial. The testimonies from everyone they hurt helped seal the deal- wait, what’s wrong?”

Apparently Ten can’t school his defeated expression. He drops on the couch.

“Everything is fucked at work,” he says.

Taeyong sits beside him and takes his hand.

“What happened?”

“They might investigate what we did. If they find out, I’ll get fired” sighs Ten. “At this point, I should just quit and go back to Thailand.”

“No!” exclaims Taeyong.

Ten startles.

“I mean, don’t,” Taeyong says gently. “Stay. Move in with me. You can start a P.I. company. We’ll fight crime together.”

Both laugh. Taeyong cups Ten’s face. They stare at each other with affection and Ten takes Taeyong’s hand and kisses it. 

Then, Taeyong's face changes. He gets serious and grabs Ten’s nape, bringing their foreheads together.

“Stay” he whispers and there is a different implication there.

Ten gets goosebumps all over his skin. He wants to lean in, so he does. Their noses brush.

His pager rings loudly, breaking the moment. They break apart and Taeyong clears his throat. Ten takes a look at the message. He frowns.

“What happened?” asks Taeyong.

“I never got this. It says black alert” Ten looks at him. “It means the city is under attack.”

“What? But everything is normal” Taeyong looks out the window.

Ten gets up. “I don’t care. Get your emergency bag and leave.” 

“G-”

“Ten” he says, turning around to face him.

“What?” Taeyong frowns.

“You can call me Ten” he says, feeling a weight get off his shoulders.

Taeyong is still processing this information when Ten closes the distance between them and deposits a small kiss on his lips. 

“Find somewhere safe outside the city and I’ll reach you after this is over” he says. “I have to go, they need me back at headquarters.”

Ten moves to the window and leaves.

“Ten!” he can hear Taeyong scream after him, but he has to go.

He takes one look behind him, hoping that Taeyong will do as he said, waves and leaves.

Ten’s at headquarters in a couple minutes. It’s absolute chaos. He makes his way to the conference room, wondering what’s happening. His teammates are there, but also a bunch of other people that work with them on missions. He walks to Mark and Lucas.

“What’s happening?” he whispers.

“They haven’t briefed us yet” mutters Mark.

“What? But the code…”

“It’s him” Baekhyun suddenly says “I know it.”

“Shut your mouth, Baekhyun” says Taemin. “Nothing has been confirmed.”

“Who else could it be?” Baekhyun insists.

“Are you sober?” asks Kai, seeming worried.

“Fuck off” answers Baekhyun. “It’s him. I can feel it in my bones.”

A scream. All the analysts and strategists there start scrambling out of the room, as the six superheroes turn around to face the big, floor to ceiling windows. And floating outside is a man. He has odd eyes which lend him a blood-curdling aspect to his face that already sports a twisted smirk. His hair is pink and his jumpsuit is navy. He’s big and tall and strong.

“It’s him” Baekhyun mutters one more time.

The man outside turns into a ball of fire and in a blink Ten is knocked back as the room explodes. 

  
  


*

Taeyong knocks hurriedly on Doyoung and Jaehyun’s door.

“Hey, Taeyong” Jaehyun smiles.

“Get your emergency bags and come with me.”

“What?” Jaehyun frowns.

“We need to evacuate now” says Taeyong. “The city is under attack.”

“How do you-” Doyoung starts but stops himself, looking at Taeyong’s serious face. “Okay.”

They split and go to every door, getting people out. When they are outside, they all divide themselves into cars.

“Is this everyone that’s left?” he asks Doyoung as they load the last ones onto Johnny’s Kombi.

“Yes” says Doyoung, getting in. “What about you? Get in.”

“I need to do something first. I’ll be right behind you” he closes the door of the van.

Johnny hits the accelerator and they leave right as an explosion occurs. Taeyong looks over to the Soo-man Corporation building and sees smoke coming out.

  
  


*

Ten is on the floor, dizzy, trying to get back up, coffing. Everything is destroyed, but the man isn’t outside anymore.

“Is everyone okay?” asks Kai.

“Who… the fuck… was that?!” yells Lucas, getting up with difficulty.

“Chanyeol” says Baekhyun.

“Who is he?” asks Ten.

“We don’t have time to talk,” says Baekhyun. “Follow me and I’ll explain on the way.”

They all do as he says, scrambling through the corridors and down the stairs of the headquarters, which is being evacuated, along with the city.

“He was one of us” Baekhyun answers. “He was created in a lab by Mr. Soo-Man. But like Taemin, something… changed in his mind.”

The group gets to a room Ten has never been to before. It seems like a warehouse filled with equipment.

“He left on bad terms with Mr. Soo-Man” continues Baekhyun.

“That’s an understatement. He hates Mr. Soo-Man” interjects Taemin.

“Yeah. That.”

“So a guy that hates Mr. Soo-Man is here to what? Seek revenge?” asks Lucas.

“Apparently. Maybe he wants to kill him” says Baekhyun.

The building shakes.

“Either way we gotta protect the city” says Baekhyun, taking something out of a box and giving it to Lucas and Mark, then taking one to himself. 

“What’s this?” asks Mark.

“Put it on” says Baekhyun. It looks like a belt with a small compartment. “These are cuffs and ropes made to be used against superheroes.”

Ten’s comm vibrates and he looks at it. Taeyong is calling him. He picks up without thinking twice.

“Are you safe?”

“ _ I’m in your building. _ ”

“What?!”

“ _ Where are you? _ ”

“That’s not what I asked you to do” Ten sighs frustrated. “This building is falling apart!”

As if on queue, everything shakes again.

“ _ Just tell me which floor you are on. _ ”

“Which floor are we on?” asks Ten to the other ones.

“Thirty-second” says Baekhyun.

“ _ I heard him. Meet me in the elevator _ ” Taeyong cuts the call.

Ten exhales, worried. Everyone is looking at him.

“Who are you talking to?” asks Baekhyun.

“The guy I did the raid with” he confesses.

“What the hell is he doing here?” asks Taemin.

“I don’t know! I told him to leave the city but he’s here. I have to go talk to him, I’m sorry” Ten says and leaves the room.

He arrives right as the elevator doors open and Taeyong rushes to his arms.

“Why didn’t you leave? And how did you get here so quick?” asks Ten, angry but at the same time happy to see him again.

“I borrowed Yuta’s bike. And I came to help, of course.”

“Help? Taeyong, there is a super-villain batshit crazy guy burning down the headquarters!” Ten chides.

“This scrawny guy raided the warehouse with you?” Lucas asks.

The rest of Super6 is standing there, looking at Taeyong from head to toe.

“Let’s just say I do the strategy part a lot more” Taeyong answers, and Ten is surprised he’s not intimidated. “Hi, I’m Taeyong.”

The others give unenthusiastic greetings.

“Okay, Ten, we should probably head out and see what’s up. Say goodbye” tells Baekhyun.

“Wait, are you just gonna go out there without assessing the situation first?” asks Taeyong.

Everyone stares at him like he’s speaking gibberish.

“Chanyeol is hellbent on destroying everything, there is no time to wait” argues Baekhyun.

“Guys, listen to him, please” Ten puts his hands together in a pleading gesture. “He knows what he’s talking about.”

A moment passes.

“Talk fast” says Baekhyun.

“Do you have drones?” asks Taeyong.

They make their way back to the equipment room and look for a drone. Then, Taeyong hooks it up to a screen and pilots it out.

“How did you learn to use that?” asks Kai.

“It’s like videogames” says Mark.

“Exactly” smiles Taeyong.

They get a good look at the building, which has many spots of smoke and fire all around. It seems like Chanyeol wants to tarnish Mr. Soo-Man’s pride and glory, the technological headquarters they work in. Taeyong takes them up and around, trying to find Chanyeol. When they reach the top, Taeyong squints.

“What?” asks Ten, worried.

“Do you guys see that in the middle of the terrace?” he asks.

“Yes” they all say.

“Is it always there?” checks Taeyong.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen that in my life” says Taemin.

“Why?” asks Kai.

“That looks like the particle accelerator that was stolen a couple days ago,” explains Taeyong. “It was on the news.”

They all look clueless. Ten also has no idea what this is about. Taeyong assesses their faces and brings back the drone quickly.

“It creates mini black holes” adds Taeyong. “But, if he’s brought it here, I’m thinking he’s using it for something worse.”

“Could his energy interact with it?” wonders Ten. “Magnify it?”

“Possibly” sighs Baekhyun. “The truth is we don’t understand one-hundred percent what was used on us.”

“That sounds dangerous” remarks Lucas.

“You think? Two out of four came out with issues. All the others died” says Baekhyun.

“And you’re okay with that?” asks Ten, shocked.

“We don’t get to have a choice! We were teens! And we need to go fucking kill my ex-boyfriend now, so let’s stop talking and move the fuck on!” yells Baekhyun.

Everyone shuts up and nods.

“So what’s the plan?” asks Mark.

“We have the cuffs. We all need to hold him down in order to kill him” says Baekhyun, somber. “Otherwise, it’ll be impossible. And it’s hard to get near him when he’s on fire, so be careful. It hurts a lot.”

“Can I say something?” asks Taeyong.

“Shoot.” 

“The bigger risk here is whatever he is doing with that particle accelerator” says Taeyong. “If he messed with the potency somehow, there could be a city or maybe Earth wide threat.”

“And what do you suggest?” asks Kai.

“We just need to stall him long enough to disassemble it” says Taeyong.

“No, Tae…” Ten starts.

“With the six of you distracting him, he’s not gonna notice me” justifies Taeyong. “That’s a machine like any other, it can be opened with the right tools. Or I’ll just smash it.”

“Okay, let’s grab the tools” says Baekhyun, searching for them. 

“Taeyong” whispers Ten, terrified.

He immediately hugs Ten.

“It’s gonna be fine, I promise” Taeyong kisses his temple.

Ten just breathes, knowing there is no turning back now. It was Taeyong’s decision to come and he has decided to help. Ten can’t tell him what to do. They separate and Baekhyun hands him a bag of tools.

“Here. We’re counting on you.”

  
  


*

  
  


They ride up the elevator together, going over details. Taeyong and Ten have their hands touching but not holding them, even though he really wants to. It’s not the time and place. But when Ten kissed him at his apartment he couldn’t believe it. And Taeyong didn’t get the time to confess he liked him. But he’ll do it after they defeat the bad guy. It’s okay. He can wait.

They get to the terrace and Taeyong stays back, hidden, like the plan. Super6 marches forward, Hummingbird ahead of all of them.

“CHANYEOL!” his voice carries miles.

A moment passes and Chanyeol shows up, floating in the air above them. Taeyong can see they are talking, but can’t hear the words. They are probably asking him nicely to surrender, or something. But that doesn’t happen, because Chanyeol throws a ball of fire on them. Hummingbird manages to put it out with his sonic scream, but the fighting begins. Taeyong just stays put, crouched behind a pillar, while the building shakes with their strength. From time to time, he peeks out and sees them flying, jumping and throwing all sorts of beams and shit around. 

He needs to wait until Hummingbird, Deathdrop and Cheetah Boy have the binds on him, Scarlet and Indigo restrain him with their powers, so Ten can go in close and finish him, because he’s the only one that doesn’t get burned from being close to flames.

One moment, an explosion passes way too close to Taeyong, but he holds still, waiting.

Then, he hears a scream. He turns around and sees Chanyeol’s left hand is bound by a black cuff attached to a cord that leads to Mark’s hands. Taeyong silently celebrates. From them on, it’s easier and faster. Taeyong starts making his way to the particle accelerator, crouching, seaking cover everywhere he can. Chanyeol fights the bonds, but they are strong, and it seems like Super6 is finally winning. 

Taeyong reaches the machine and examines it. There is no obvious ‘off’ button, so he takes out a wrench to open the panel up. He’s working on it, hidden, as they fight up there to snatch Chanyeol’s right hand. Taeyong focuses on his job and soon the panel is out, inside there is also no indication of what to do, he just senses a strong energy coming from it. He starts to tear more pieces apart.

“We got him!” screams Hummingbird. “Do it!”

That’s when Chanyeol realizes Taeyong’s presence and starts trashing.

“Ten, hold him down!” screams Kai.

As they are all securing him, Ten flies against Chanyeol, who is a pyre of flames, and holds his head with both hands, glowing golden. 

Taeyong looks desperately inside the machine, not understanding anything, so he does the only thing he can. 

He takes the wrench and starts ramming into it.

Again and again, Taeyong smashes, until something starts to give and a purple light starts coming off of it. 

“I can’t hold him any longer!” he can hear Ten screaming.

Taeyong gathers all his strength and shatters the machine.

A burst of purple light is the last thing he sees.

  
  


* 

  
  


Ten opens his eyes slowly.

His body hurts, which is not common. That means something actually managed to damage him. He wonders where he is. For a couple seconds, there’s only confusion.

And then, his body is healing. It is a weird sensation, but he’s used to it by now. He blinks a couple times, tries to sit up and his body obeys. He looks around at the ruins of the battle. He has been thrown over to one extreme of the terrace, digging into the floor, while Chanyeol is on the other opposite. 

Ten panics. Where is Taeyong?

He dashes through the air, looking for him in the rubble. Ten sees him lying on the floor, a few meters from where the machine was. He’s by Taeyong’s side in a second, taking him in his arms.

It doesn’t look good.

Taeyong is covered in soot and seems to be bleeding from a hit on his head. He’s also not breathing right and his heartbeat is weak. Broken bones everywhere. Ten’s eyes fill with tears instantly seeing him like this. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to get hurt. He is only human.

Ten holds him close and he coffs, waking up. Ten cups his face, focusing on healing him.

“Ten” he heaves. “You’re here.”

“Of course I’m here” he says through his crying.

“Don’t cry” Taeyong manages a smile and cups his face. “Ten, I’m-”

He coffs blood. Ten ups his energy, not understanding why it’s not working any faster. Taeyong tries to talk again but he’s struggling.

“It’s okay” says Ten. “I know.”

That’s when Taeyong’s eyes glaze over and his heart stops beating.

Ten chokes out sob, pulling him close, cursing the universe.

Why aren’t his powers working when he needs them?

When Taeyong needs them?

Ten is relentless though, he doesn’t stop even after Taeyong hasn’t taken a breath for a minute.

“Ten, he’s gone…” says Baekhyun.

Ten turns around to see his teammates standing behind him, looking beat and sad. But he doesn’t wanna let go of Taeyong. He can’t. He burrows his face on Taeyong’s chest.

“It’s not fair” he whispers. “I never got to tell you, I-”

Something alights.

Ten pulls back and sees Taeyong is covered in violet light, all over. He marvels as it swirls around him, encompassing him whole. It goes through him, healing all his injuries, from his feet to the roots of his hair, which turns purple.

Taeyong gasps awake.

And Ten can’t believe his eyes. He’s back. Taeyong looks around, confused, then sees Ten and smiles. Taeyong grabs him by the nape.

“Hi” he says so casually, like he wasn’t dead a second ago.

“You- I-” Ten is speechless.

Taeyong pulls him for a kiss. And it has some blood taste to it but Ten doesn’t care. They kiss sweetly for a while, not a care in the world. When they pull back, there are silly smiles on their faces. Then Taeyong looks past him and blushes. Ten turns back to see Super6 still standing there, having watched the whole thing. That’s when the group realizes they should scramble. Baekhyun clears his throat and walks aways, everyone follows.

Ten turns back to Taeyong.

“You know what we need?” he asks.

“What?”

“Privacy. And a shower.”

Ten picks him up on his lap and they fly up into the air, towards Ten’s house.

“Wow, this is amazing” Taeyong says as they make their way through the living room.

Ten is quickly pulling him to the bathroom of his suite.

“True. But kind of big for one person” they get to their destination. “You can use these towels and one of this robes.”

“What about you?” asks Taeyong.

“I’ll shower after. You’re covered in blood.”

Taeyong closes the distance between them.

“How about we shower together?”

“Oh.”

Ten doesn’t hesitate. Something about losing Taeyong for a couple minutes makes him want to jump right in with both feet. They undress and step into the large shower box. Ten lets Taeyong get under the water first. He’s desperate to see him without all that dirt and blood. As it's taken away, Ten allows his eyes to wander over his figure and he bites his lower lip. Taeyong looks amazing and healthy. Almost… vibrant with energy. He opens his eyes and pulls Ten under the water with him. They kiss slowly, without taking it too far. Then, they finish their shower and get into robes.

“I can lend you some clothes” says Ten.

“Maybe later?” Taeyong says, raising his eyebrow.

Ten blushes. They get under the covers naked. For a moment they just look at each other, laying side by side. Taeyong cups his face.

“Ten, I love you.”

He feels like crying again, hearing this, knowing Taeyong almost didn’t make it. Ten kisses his hand.

“I love you too” he manages to say. 

Taeyong smiles brightly. Ten runs his fingers through the purple hair.

“Come here” whispers Taeyong.

They move closer and join their lips tentatively. It’s soft and slow and sweet. Then, Taeyong bites and licks Ten's lip, waking something up in him. They huddle close, arms wrapped around each other. Like always, Ten needs to pull back his force when he handles Taeyong, or he'll crush him. He gets on top of Ten, in between his legs, and rolls his hips. Ten humms. Taeyong slides his hands on Ten's arms pinning them over his head and against the pillow with a grip. Taeyong starts kissing down his neck and Ten throws his head back.

He opens his eyes and sees a violet light. It's Taeyong's hands, they are glowing.

"What-" 

Taeyong stops kissing to look at him.

"Wow!" he sits back, staring at his palms. "What's this?"

"I don't know" Ten sits up too. "When you came back, a purple light passed through you."

"Do you think it changed me?" he asks.

"Other than your hair?" Ten asks. "Maybe. We can go back to headquarters and test it out."

Taeyong looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"It can wait" he says, tackling Ten, who bursts out laughing.

They fall on the bed again and soon the laughs turn into gasps. They need each other so much and it shows with every desperate touch they trade. Taeyong kneads Ten's flesh so hard, he's surprised at his sudden force. Ten grabs lube from the bedside table, and Taeyong coats his fingers deftly, starting to work him open. Ten moans, giving into his touch, relaxing under it. 

“I need you now” he says eagerly and Taeyong complies fast, getting settled between his legs.

Taeyong sinks into him and both gasp, Ten wrapping his legs around him. They kiss deeply as Taeyong starts to fuck him, slow then fast, letting the pleasure take them to another dimension. Ten slides his hand through his purple hair, grabbing it for purchase. He moans and opens his eyes, realizing Taeyong is covered again in violet light, his eyes shining, but this time they don’t stop. Ten unlocks his own energy and then he’s also shining. That seems to awaken something in Taeyong, who moves against him harder and faster. The bed frame is hitting against the wall but Ten barely registers it as he feels his orgasm coming.

“Don’t stop” he begs, and the sentence turns into a drawn-out moan.

Taeyong is shaking on top of him, letting out a yell as he cums, when the bed breaks down under them. Ten is too spent to care. But as they catch their breaths together, they start laughing.

“I guess this house is not superhero proof as they said” says Ten.

“Guess not” Taeyong smiles and kisses his lips.

After they clean up, they slip into some comfortable pajamas, get rid of the bed and put the mattress on the floor to nap together for a while.

Ten wakes up to a yell calling his name. He follows it into his kitchen and comes across Taeyong, floating up into the air, hitting the ceiling.

  
  


*

  
  


“WOOOOOOOOOO!”

Taeyong zooms through the air. He can hear Ten laughing nearby.

“Close your mouth or a bug might get in” he warns. “I swear it’s not nice.”

“Oh, okay” he closes the distance between them, wrapping arms around Ten’s waist. “I’m so glad I have you as my flight instructor.”

“Me too” smiles Ten.

They kiss.

“But we should probably head back to headquarters and see what’s up” he says. “They probably need both of us now.”

“Even me?” Taeyong raises his eyebrows.

“Well, of course. You help take down Chanyeol. You should be there too.”

Taeyong nods. So they head out, flying together. Taeyong still doesn’t know the full extent of his ability so they don’t try to push it. Soon they reach the building and now the fires have been put out. A lot of people work on collecting the rubble left. Ten calls Baekhyun and finds out where they are. 

Instead of going up, they ride the elevator many floors down. Taeyong had no idea of the real size of the headquarters. They walk long corridors until they reach a small dark room, where Super6 is gathered. Through a glass, they all watch Chanyeol, who is alive and tied to a chair in a weird lab. It looks like a horror scene out of a movie. Taeyong grabs Ten’s hand on instinct. There is someone in there, in a full hazmat suit, taking Chanyeol’s blood.

“What happened?” asks Ten.

“He says he doesn’t remember anything,” says Kai. “We can’t be sure.”

“He hasn’t been using his powers,” says Taemin.

“Or fighting back” adds Mark.

“He lost them” claims Baekhyun suddenly.

“What? How do you know?” asks Kai.

Baekhyun doesn’t take his eyes off Chanyeol.

“His eyes and hair are back to what they used to be,” he points out. 

“That’s enough for you to make that assessment?” asks Kai.

“No. I just know he’s back” says Baekhyun and everyone shuts up.

A while later, the results confirm it. Chanyeol is human again. Somehow, the explosion turned him back.

“I think this might be the time to say something” starts Ten.

“What is it?” asks Taemin.

Ten looks at Taeyong and nods. So he focuses the energy on his body and floats in the air, while his hands pool purple energy.

“Wow” goes Mark.

“Cool” says Lucas.

“I can’t believe this,” says Kai.

“We couldn’t believe it either,” says Ten. “But the explosion somehow gave him powers and saved his life.”

“We should run some tests later. But I gotta do something now” says Baekhyun, leaving the room.

Then, he’s entering the laboratory, going towards Chanyeol. He starts undoing his restraints. 

“Fuck” says Kai.

“Let him,” says Taemin.

Chanyeol gets up and they look at each other before falling into a tight hug. Taeyong feels Ten’s hand squeezing his. 

“Okay, now they are kissing” remarks Lucas.

“We should probably give them so privacy” says Mark.

They all leave the room.

“I want a kiss too” pouts Lucas. “Kiss me, Mark.”

“Get away from me” he giggles, hiding behind Kai.

“I think we should call it a night actually” says Taemin. “We’ll get you tested in the morning, Taeyong. And by the way, welcome to the team.”

Taeyong drops his jaw. Lucas and Mark stop fooling around. Everyone looks at him.

“W-what?” he says.

“Without you, we wouldn’t have made it. Not only did your plan save the city, but it stopped us from killing Chanyeol” says Taemin. “We all grew up together, so you can imagine how much that means to us.”

“Yeah. Thank you, Taeyong. You really helped us focus on what’s important” adds Kai.

“Plus, I’m in charge now, until Mr. Soo-man comes back from his secret hideout” says Taemin. “If I say you’re a part of the team, you’re a part of the team. Also, things are gonna change around here.”

He looks at Ten.

“You were right” Taemin puts a hand on his shoulder. “We should be helping our city.”

Ten smiles.

“So Taeyong, if you wanna join us, know that Super6 will be different now.”

“I guess it’s… Super7?” says Mark.

“I guess it is” smiles Kai, wrapping an arm around Taemin.

  
  
  


Doyoung and Jaehyun are sitting at their usual coffee shop when Taeyong and Ten come in.

“Hi, guys!” Taeyong smiles.

They all greet each other. Taeyong and Ten get their coffees and sit down across from them.

“So, how did you meet?” asks Jaehyun.

“Through work” says Taeyong.

“I see” says Doyoung. “And you’ve been dating for…?”

“Three months” answers Taeyong, smiling and holding Ten’s hand.

“Right as the city was attacked?” asks Jaehyun.

“Around that time,” says Ten, looking at Taeyong.

“That’s so… interesting” says Doyoung, rubbing his chin.

They talk some more and then Ten gets up to go to the bathroom. 

“Taeyong…” starts Jaehyun, with a smirk.

“What?” he sips his coffee.

“You disappeared since you moved out,” says Doyoung. “Exactly three months ago.”

“Sorry, like I said, I’m busy with work.” 

“And the times we do see you, we notice something different” says Jaehyun.

“Like?” 

“Your hair is always covered. There is a scar under your eye that wasn’t there before” says Doyoung.

“I fell.”

Jaehyun laughs.

“Taeyong, the moment you walked in here with Ten, we figured it out,” says Doyoung.

“What?” chuckles Taeyong.

“You’re Infinity” whispers Jaehyun.

“And Ten is obviously Golden Ray,” adds Doyoung.

“I-I’m not, guys, come on…” flusters Taeyong.

“The timing lines up. Infinity, someone that resembles you, was presented to the public around three months ago, right after you moved out, right as you and Ten started dating” explains Doyoung.

“How did you meet Ten by the way?” asks Jaehyun, interested. “Was it after or before you got your new powers? Wait, how did you get your powers?”

“Guys, stop, please” pleads Taeyong. He takes a deep breath. "Okay. You're right. But you can't tell anyone. Please."

Doyoung and Jaehyun high-five. Ten comes back.

"What happened while I was out?" he smiles.

"Taeyong just accepted the invitation to be the best man at our wedding. And you're invited too, Ten" says Jaehyun, catching Taeyong by surprise.

"Best man?" he perks up, honored.

"Of course. You're the perfect choice" says Doyoung.

  
  
  


Taeyong and Ten lay on their reinforced new bed.

Taeyong strokes Ten's hair while he runs fingers over his naked chest. The sun is setting, casting an orange light all over the room. Ten moves around and kisses his cheek. Taeyong looks at him. His dark eyes are filled with love and devotion, and that makes Taeyong smile. He kisses Ten on the lips trying to show him all his love and devotion as well.

Because he knows that, without Ten, he wouldn't be here.

He knows deep down that somehow Ten's healing did save him, even if he had to die and come back as Infinity. He owes Ten his life. So Taeyong figures spending the rest of his showering him with love is the least he can do.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i killed taeyong for a minute there jkshalkjsahkjs i even cried when i wrote it i'm a big softie :(
> 
> the strength card is actually about bravery (that's the aspect i chose to focus on), not literal strength. and the bravest one in the story was taeyong, even if he was just a normal person. T-T
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> and if you are reading the entire series, thank you so much! i honestly lost some steam and got stuck after finishing next week's oneshot (the hermit card), so if you want send me some good vibes ♥ maybe i'll find my inspiration to write card 10 (which i was so excited to do and now that i got there, i lost it completely, ughhhhh)
> 
> stay safe and healthy everyone ♥


End file.
